Archer
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These sharpshooters like to keep their distance on the battlefield and in life. Nothing makes them happier than single-mindedly taking down their target." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The archer is a ranged unit. It is depicted as a female with pink hair and sharp eyes, a light green dress, a belt with a small bag attached to it, a golden ring on each arm, and pink fletching (the feathers at the end of the arrow) on her arrows. Archers have no preferred targets, attacking whatever comes within their range. **Archers are very weak when under fire but have a long range and can attack over Walls. Their low health makes them vulnerable to Mortars, Bombs, Cannons, and Wizard Towers deal splash damage which can take out groups of archers quickly. This can be alleviated by placing them in several small groups so that one or a few hits does not kill all of your archers. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Archers work well when deployed in large numbers. However, it's a good idea to spread them out so that a Mortar or Wizard Tower cannot kill them with a single shot. This strategy is called an Archer Raid. **Due to the archer's low health, some people find it useful to use Barbarians or Giants as a "meat shield" in order to draw fire away from them. **Using only archers and Barbarians has a very small chance of wiping a base, or even getting 2 stars (50% damage and destroyed Town Hall). **The Mortar's blind spot is smaller than the archers range, so they aren't safe from any tower except Air Defenses **Another strategy is to try out dead spots. Deploy one archer for each building and see if you get hit by any defenses. With this tactic you will be able to destroy a lot of buildings and get a lot of loot without much loss. Additionally you can go for the 50% damage and get one star by taking risks and destroying a few more buildings. **They are good to take out lone buildings, e.g. builders huts placed far away to prevent full destruction. *'Defensive Strategy' **She is a good troop to have in the Clan Castle because she can target both Air and Ground Units. **If she is behind a wall when enemy troops without a favorite target notice her, then those troops will start attacking the walls to try and get to the her. ---- *'Trivia' **It's unknown why she has a small bag at her belt, though it likely supplies things such as bow strings and water. **As of now, the polls are showing that this unit is the most favored by the players when raiding a base. This is why Supercell increased the prices to upgrade them. **Archers are commonly the most popular requested troops. **The most notable cosmetic changes for an Archer being upgraded is the color of their hood and arrow type; a level 1 or 2 Archer has pink (default) hair and default arrows; a level 3 or 4 Archer has purple hair and flaming arrows; a level 5 Archer has a green hood and elixir arrows; and a level 6 Archer has purple hair, a tiara, and the arrows have purple fletching. Also level 6 archers have a different stance. All of the archers have a green dress on. **When you tap on the Army Camp, the Archers all pump their right fist into the air three times. **A level 5 Archer is presumably supposed to look like a Ranger, as Rangers are also archers. **On 17 Match 2013 there was a Clash off competition "Chief, it’s time for a CLASH OFF!! Archer or Valkyrie? Pick your favorite and tell us why - you could win 1000 gems!!! We'll announce the winner tomorrow!" The winning comment was made by Paula Shayne Lao Olbes supporting Archers she said: Category:Troops Category:Tier 1 Category:Ground Troops Category:Anti-air